


A Little Roleplay

by call_me_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, Dom/sub, F/M, Giant Male, Macro/Micro, Minigirl, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrinking, Size Difference, shrunken women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_green/pseuds/call_me_green
Summary: It's a seemingly boring night somewhere in the near-future. Technology has progressed to the point where just about every bar and diner is automated, but yet hotel beds are still terrible and provide little comfort. Kingston knows this all too well when he is struck with boredom and insomnia and sits down in an empty bar to idly pass the time. It isn't long before he's interrupted by a stranger. What better way to spice up a random encounter than a little roleplay?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The calm and boring ambiance in the hotel bar was broken by her voice. 

“Can’t sleep either, can you?”

The man wearing business casual perked up and put down his phone in response. 

“I’m too used to my own bed. These hotel beds drive me crazy.” he said as he eyed her up and down. Her long hair was bunched up into a messy bun and the makeup covering her tanned face was immaculate. Her own business casual look was a bit more expressive than his, with a light blue cardigan over a white shirt and patterned grey skirt. Black stockings and leopard print flats completed the ensemble. 

“I’ll drink to that.” she responded as she sat herself down into the booth across from him. 

“Oh, I’m Safaa, by the way.” she said, reaching out her hand to shake his. “It’s like Sophia, but better.” she continued. 

“Nice to meet you, Sophia, but better.” he said as his hand met hers for a little mock formal shake. He paused for a brief second. “Oh right, yeah. I’m Kingston.” he continued as he let go of her hand. 

A slight laugh escaped from her lips. 

“What? What’s wrong with my name? I’m hurt” he playfully snapped back. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry. It’s late. You just...you don’t look like a Kingston. I never would have guessed that.”

“And what do I look like?”

“Someone who’s going to have to buy me a drink. I forgot my fucking purse up in my room.” she said with mild panic and disappointment with her voice. 

“Oh yeah, oldest trick in the book. Forgot my purse.” he jeered. 

“Shut up! Like I said, it’s late. Don’t worry, I’ll even pay you back if you want. I’m not that type of girl! Honest!”

“I’m just fucking with you. It’s fine. Just don’t go ordering anything crazy” he said as he slid the tablet across the table to her. 

“Yeah, nothing huge. Just 15 bottles of their most expensive wine.” she fibbed as she tapped the screen and ordered a single pint of Radler. “Anything else for you?” she asked. He lifted up his half-full glass in the universal gesture of ‘nah I’m good’ which prompted her to tap the screen and confirm the order. The conveyor belt next to the table whirred to life and began to move as she slid the tablet back to his side of the table. A thick steel security cable kept the tablet from being removed from the booth. 

“Okay, so if I’m paying for this - there has to be something in it interesting for me.” he said, causing her eyes to perk up. She almost looked ready to leave. Sensing immediate discomfort, he quickly continued. “Let’s play a little never have I ever.”

“Umm...what are you? A 16 year old girl drinking butterscotch schnapps in the basement?” she retorted. 

“That’s…suspiciously specific.”

“Shut up, that was a long time ago!”

“But let’s make it more interesting. How about we do a little roleplay as well? I’m going on 22 hotels in 30 days here. I’m sick of the usual small-talk.” he said, with a distinct energy in his voice. 

“Roleplay?...I think you’ve got me pegged for the wrong type of girl. And also, what the hell do you do for a living that takes you so many places?”

“Admit it. You’re curious. I can see it in your eyes. I don’t bite. And forget my job. Some bullshit that should have been automated away or solved through conference calls decades ago. But it pays the bills.”

The sudden silence of the conveyor belt coming to a stop captured both of their attentions. He reached over and grabbed the freshly poured glass to hand it off to her. Those machines usually never get the pour right he observed from countless nights in hotel bars, but this glass of radler had a nice head and just the right amount of carbonation. Their fingers met as he handed the glass off to her. 

“Fine. Tell me about this roleplay.”

"I'm a devilish foreign spy, here to meet one of my handlers at this hotel bar in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night."

"Funny, you don't look like a spy." she said with a playful smile. 

"Exactly! Spies aren't supposed to look like spies. On that note, I have no idea who I'm supposed to meeting. They could look like anybody for all I know."

"I don't see anyone else in here."

"Are you implying that-"

"-That I'm also a spy and I'm the one they sent to debrief you? Maybe."

"Bullshit. They wouldn't send anyone that cute."

Safaa snort laughed and said "Oh shut the fuck up! You're not that smooth, you know!"

"Yeah, that's not going to be getting any better." he said as he took a sip of alcohol from his glass. 

"What, you can't hold your liquor?"

"Don't be like that. I need it. It's a job aid. I'm tense right now."

"Aww, am I that intimidating?" she jeered. 

"It's not that. I just don't trust you. How do I know you're not a rival spy from an enemy nation sent to kill me?"

“If I was sent here to kill dollar store James Bond, don’t you think I would have done so already?” Safaa said before finally picking up her glass and taking a dainty sip of the cold radler. 

“You’re gonna wish you did. I’ve stuck a truth serum into your drink when you weren’t looking. Now we’ll find out who you really are!” 

“Hey, it’s really kind of creepy to joke about slipping stuff into a girl’s drink. You’re kind of a douchebag, you know?” Safaa blurted out as she pulled back in apparent discomfort.

“See? That means it’s working. You’re telling the truth. Now tell me, what country are you really working for?” Kingston pressed. 

Safaa, having lost all patience, gave the stupidest answer she knew with “Costa Rica.”

“I knew it! I’m sorry for doubting you. I too am from the Rice Coast. What’s our latest mission?”

“Your mission is as follows: Stop acting like a total fucking goof.” said Safaa through clenched teeth. Kingston perked up a surprised eyebrow in response. She continued. “And also, it’s Rich Coast. I mean, for fuck’s sakes, a nation of 5 million people that has no military to speak of and has more teachers than police officers isn’t going to be running a sophisticated spy ring inside an allied nation thousands of miles away. I’m no roleplaying expert, but I know you’re totally fucking this one up. You can’t just make up a bunch of shit that doesn’t make sense and expect the other person to follow along like an idiot.”

Safaa could feel herself getting warm and shifted uneasily in her seat while retaining her closed posture. Her hands, no longer calm and composed began to jitter slightly. A tingling sensation, starting at her face, began to move down to her chest. She kept her eyes locked with Kingston’s as she leaned forward and took another sip.

Kingston remained silent all the while, as if he was in shock. Safaa took advantage, allowing herself to continue her rant. “And hey, I’d let it all fly and just ignore all the inconsistencies involved with ‘Kingston the Costa Rican Holiday Inn James Bourne’ if you weren’t such a fucking creep about it. Who knows, might have even fucked you. But you just had to get your funny little quip about drugging me in, didn’t you?”

The sound of Safaa’s flats clacking against the floor snapped her back to reality for a moment. She grumbled to herself over this inconvenience and took her eyes off of Kingston in order to glance under the table to find her flats. As she stuck her feet back into them and hopped back up into her seat, Kingston finally spoke up. 

“Can I just say something?”

“No. Thanks for the drink. Goodbye.” Safaa snapped back as she turned to step out of the booth and walk away. 

Kingston was unphased and spoke his piece anyways. 

“Okay, I lied. It’s not truth serum.”

Safaa wasn’t even going to dignify that with a response. Instinctively, she gave the glass a push towards Kingston as she stepped out of the booth on unsteady legs. Stopping short of the edge of the table, it managed to not topple over and only make a slight mess as its contents sloshed around. She didn’t even make more than two steps before stumbling and slipping out of her oversized flats. As she tumbled back onto her butt, she instinctively reached her hands back to break her fall. Lifting herself up, she took notice of the fact that her sleeves covered up her hands. “What the fuck?!” was all she could mutter to herself as she stood back up and examined her oversized clothes. 

All the while, Kingston remained seated and smirked. “No, I didn’t drug you. You’re just shrinking, that’s all.” he explained as she turned around to face him with what could only be described as pure disgust on her face. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but hesitated and closed it and began to back away from the table and towards the exit door. She reached down and grabbed onto her loosened stockings near her thighs and pulled them up to make it less awkward for running. No attempt was made to retrieve flats which were now far too big to run in. 

“Running away won’t help. Neither will making a scene. There’s no one else here. The police won’t get here in time. And you’re just going to keep shrinking without my help.”

Safaa was on the verge of calling bullshit. Even the most basic understanding of physics and biology made it clear that shrinking breaks a shitload of really good natural laws and should have been impossible. Safaa had been in bad situations before that had creeped out and douchechilled every single atom that comprised her being - but none of those situations ever made her entire body tingle like this. The sensation of her clothes hanging loose from her body and the world itself pulling away from her had an impeccable degree of precision and realness that ruled out the work of sloppy hallucinogens. 

An unquenchable hope still remained in her. She still kept on backing away from Kingston, no longer even concerned with pulling up her ever looser stockings. There still might be someone who could help. He might be full of shit and the shrinking could stop right away. The courage in her bubbled up to the surface and vocalized itself as she said “This isn’t happening. Just leave me alone. Just fucking leave me the f-fuck alone!”

“Room 417, wasn’t it?” Kingston almost yelled. 

“...what…” Safaa quietly sputtered to herself, almost tripping over herself as her walk had turned into a slow and pitiful shuffle.

“By the time you get all the way up there, you’ll barely even be able to reach the keycard slot.” Kingston said matter-of-factly, with a newfound coldness. Any tone of humor or flirtiness was gone from his voice, but that smirk still remained. It was like a mask of friendliness had been taken off. Beneath an internal monologue that had mostly consisted of “Fucking get the fuck out of there!”, Safaa knew he was right. As her mind raced and looked for any possible way out, her feet stopped and she stood completely still. 

“Now, get your ass back in your seat and answer some questions for me.” Kingston demanded. 

Safaa was absolutely deflated and began to shuffle back towards him. All the confidence in her posture wavered as she took her eyes away from Kingston and focused on a floor before her that had to be at least a full foot closer to her face than it was when she walked into the room. 

“Noble patria, tu hermosa bandera.” Kingston hummed to himself as Safaa kicked her flats aside and sat back in a seat she now had to jump and pull herself up into. 

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s the national anthem of the country I swore to serve. That’s my first question. How in the fuck did you know where I was from?”


	2. Chapter 2

Safaa gulped as she best assessed in her mind how exactly to phrase her answer to this question. Truthfully, returning to the table wasn’t an outright act of surrender. She took solace in the fact that the glass she was drinking from hadn’t completely spilled when she pushed it away. If she acted quickly and was able to somehow fling it up into his face, it might help equalize things. In her mind there was zero room for any sort of mistake. A bullseye shot that ended up with secret agent fuckface the clown getting a mouthful of his own medicine had no guarantee of ultimately saving her. Even if it only boosted her dismal odds of getting out this situation by a tiny amount, she had to take that chance. She recalled a line from one of her self-defense instructors, about how according to statisticians getting shot point-blank in the head had a greater survival rate than voluntarily stepping into a kidnapper’s car. Each second she sat there dwindling, that car door got closer and closer in her mind to slamming completely shut. If she was going to be a victim, she had convinced herself that she might as well at least put up a fight and be an annoying victim. 

Kingston had seen her eyeing up the glass and interjected before she could get her answer together. “Oh, and before you say anything, please, I beg you, don’t try to fucking fuck me.” he spoke down to her as he picked up her glass of radler and took a small sip. As he set the glass down and emitted a small rude burp, he exclaimed, “Fuck me, that’s actually not bad. Anyways take that damn cardigan off. You look ridiculous still wearing it.”

Safaa did what she was told, letting the roomy garment slip off her shoulders as she lunged forwards at the drink anyways. This time there was no hesitation her right hand pushed the glass with as much force as she could muster, forcing it and its contents off of the edge of the table. Kingston was completely drenched from his stomach to his knees. He might have stood a chance of catching it with his hands, but they had a different target. Safaa cried out in pain and surprise as he brought his left hand down onto her outstretched wrist before she had the chance to pull it away in order to attempt another escape. 

The brand new and improved grapefruit-scented Kingston had absolutely no chill as he squeezed her wrist and forearm and almost yelled “Fuuuck! Just answer the mother-cunting question!” before releasing the pressure on her wrist from almost bone breaking to merely uncomfortable. 

Safaa’s chest heaved up and down as she couldn’t make up her mind over whether to yell or cry or scream or talk. Tears and terror sweat were actively washing away her makeup. There was no time to be smug over at least not being a passive victim and getting one good shot in. And all the while, she could feel herself continuing to tingle and evaporate away. She could feel her bra threatening to commit mutiny and slip off of her breasts altogether. Bits of her hair at a time were being liberated from the ties that previously held her messy bun in place. 

“Fuck!” she said as she shook her head in response to a single lock of hair falling down and brushing against an open eyeball. “Okay-okay. I don’t fucking know. I thought you were just playing a dumb game! Costa Rica was the dumbest possible thing I could come up with! It w-was pure coincidence! You gotta fucking believe me! Just let me go! I won’t say anything or do anything. No one else’s gonna f-fucking believe me anyways! None of this makes sense! You got what you wanted!” she absolutely poured out. 

Kingston only loomed over her and stared, as if her answer was unsatisfactory and he was expecting something more. 

All Safaa could to was continue speaking, absolutely certain that there must exist a combination of words in the English language that would somehow compel this ever-larger monster to exercise mercy. “You win, you win, you win, you win, you f-fucking win. I’ll do anything you want or say. No more b-bullshit. Please. Please. please…..” was all she could get out as her words eventually became too intermixed with sobs to make any sort of sense. 

Kingston finally let go of her wrist and brought his hand under his chin as he conjured up his most sincere and honest sounding voice to say “I believe you. I can detect bullshit better than most, and your words were completely truthful. You’re just an unlucky girl who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. You did nothing at all whatsoever to bring this down upon yourself. You know it and I know it.”

Safaa pulled her wrist back and breathed a tentative sigh of relief. 

“You’re still completely fucked though.” Kingston admitted. 

Safaa winced and shuddered at Kingston's words. She took her eyes off of Kingston and brought her forehead to the lip of the table. She could see her little legs dangling well above the floor. The stockings which only minutes ago hugged and accentuated her athletic legs were now barely hanging on. It was almost as if she had lost a bet and had to wear two dark mesh laundry bags instead of pants. That’s the kind of mental image she might have had, if she weren’t about to completely explode. 

“Fuck this.” she squeaked to herself. 

In one quick motion, she lifted herself up and slid back into the seat. This was enough to send her stockings and panties down onto the floor, leaving her completely bottomless were it not for her shirt stretching downwards past her knees. This was no time to be concerned about maintaining any sort of dignity and modesty. She had to Kingston in the eyes. As she sprang up, her bra completely slipped off of her hips and plopped itself down onto the seat she was now standing on. Even standing up in her seat didn’t boost her height as much as she had hoped and she still had to look slightly upwards to gaze past that shit-eating smirk and into his eyes. There was no sense in whining about it and lamenting lost height when there was something much more important to do. Safaa wiped the tears from her eyes with her oversized sleeve and finally spoke. 

“If I’m fucked, then so are you. I have obligations. People love and depend on me. Fuckers will notice that I’ve fucked off before they’re even done the continental fucking breakfast. They’re gonna know that I left my room 30 minutes ago and couldn’t have gone anywhere else. You gonna break in and hack the footage of every camera in the lobby before they open? There may not be witnesses to any of this horseshit, but the evidence is all over the goddamn place.”

Safaa paused and spit onto the table in Kingston’s direction before resuming her rant.

“Oh look, another bit of my DNA for you to wipe up, bitch. You got a squad of cleaning ninjas on standby in the middle of the night? You’re totally right that I’m still fucked, but that isn’t going to save you from being thrown into a Supermax with concrete toilets. Maybe they’ll go easy on you and some other spy cunt will feed you a polonium sandwich. Or you could just grow me back!”

The grin on Kingston’ face had slowly faded during the course of this outburst until he was just eyeing her down with a fiery intensity. He downed the rest of his own drink and stood up from where he sat. Safaa only stood there with her hands resting on her side in an evocation of righteous anger that only looked downright adorable from Kingston’s perspective. There was a flinch from her as leaned down and reached towards where she stood. Oversized hands gripped both sides of her shirt. 

“You know, I was going to think of something really clever to say in response to what the fuck you just said. But I’ll just say this. Shut the fuck up!”

He then pulled and started to rip her shirt open, as if he was impatiently unwrapping a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image reference, courtesy of lil_broad_abroad 
> 
> https://i.postimg.cc/RF3F2ywX/kingstonandsafaa.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

To her credit, Safaa did not shut the fuck up as buttons flew off, fabric ripped, and her naked body was exposed to the cool air. Little hands made no effort to cover up, and instead repeatedly swung and clawed at Kingston. The cold air and Kingston's breath washed over her skin. At the same time, the throbbing and warm tingling associated with the shrinking intensified. Safaa was a self-contained storm. A storm filled with fury and a determination to resist and not make Kingston the most notable thing to happen to her. 

This all would have been a force to reckon with, but that cruel and unstoppable shrinking had taken all of the threat out of it. Now wasn't the time to be scientific in determining just how tall she was, but he would have guessed barely a foot. He let the remains of her shirt fall down to the side and wasted no time grabbing her torso with his left hand. The sudden and reckless impact of those fingers knocked the air out of her. Shrieks and cries and swears had turned into little sputtering whimpers and coughs as his rough fingers dug into her back and his thumb introduced itself to her neck just below her chin. His right hand reached down behind her to pick up the elastic hair band that had fallen out of her hair. 

"Are you done?" asked Kingston as he used his thumb to apply pressure to Safaa's chin, which forced her to look up at him. His touch, the unpredictable and overwhelming strength of it, absolutely paralyzed her. All she could do was sniffle and give him a weak nod. He was tempted to use that hair band as a gag anyways, but there would be time for that later. 

Kingston released Safaa from his grip and turned his attention elsewhere. He climbed down underneath the table and began to grab every bit of her clothing he could see underneath. Working methodically and quickly, he placed each item into a pile on top of the table next to a stunned Safaa. She could have used this opportunity to mount another desperate breakout, but there didn’t seem to be very much of a point. He would just easily saunter over and pick her up, and that’s if she was lucky enough to get down to the floor without injuring herself. That shrinky, tingly feeling was still there, but she could feel it almost start to taper off. The feeling of absolute fear and dread showed no signs of acting similarly. All she could do was stand there, one arm covering her breasts and another reaching down to cover her crotch, and watch Kingston do his thing. Gone was the sloppy, easygoing, and casual act he had been putting up. A part of her damn near admired his efficiency and the way he moved with purpose and intent. The fucker was even picking up individual buttons that had rolled under some of the other seats. As oddly entertaining as the Kingston show might have been, it was a short one and ended with the clank of her flats being dropped down next to the clothing pile. 

“Be a good girl and climb onto the pile.” Kingston said as he filled his hands with napkins. 

Even at this pathetically tiny size, Safaa would have somehow flung another drink onto Kingston for saying that. With there being no drinks in reach, Kingston’s consolation prize was instead a disgusted look of disbelief on her face as she stood her ground and did nothing. He wasn’t having any of that, and clenched up his fist and gave the table in front of her a good solid hammering. The mini-earthquake, in addition to being frighteningly loud, had almost been enough to completely knock her over. This was enough to awaken that good girl within her as she said no more and began to climb onto clothes mountain. Kingston wasted no time in using the pile of napkins to wipe down the rest of the booth to the best of his ability. Both empty glasses and the handful of wet and dirty napkins went up onto the conveyor belt and began to drift away for disposal and sanitization at the push of a button. The uneven and crudely piled up fabric beneath Safaa was incredibly tough to keep any sort of balance on, and all she could do was lie down on her stomach. 

“Am I going to be okay?” escaped from Safaa’s mouth. Laying there with her ass fully exposed, she couldn’t even manage the dignity of remaining quiet and stoic.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t even have a room of my own here. I was just going to go sleep in my car later. Lucky break.” Kingston confidently spoke, not at all concerned with giving any acknowledgement to Safaa’s question. She was about halfway through silently mouthing “Are you fucking kidding me?” to herself as he flashed her keycard in front of her face. It had fallen out of her cardigan pocket onto the floor as her shrinking began. 

After one last cursory glance around the room to make sure nothing was overlooked, he picked up the flats and wedged them under an armpit. He then grabbed both sides of the pile of clothing and made a Safaa burrito. In a perverse way Safaa was wearing her clothes once again as they completely enveloped her and left her in darkness. The only consolation provided in all that fear and pain was that her room was only a short walk and elevator ride away. She could only manage short fitful breaths as she felt herself being compressed on all sides. The magnified and rough textures of the fabric scraped against her skin and created various pressure points. Kingston’s giant gait was putting her on the verge of some serious motion sickness and a headache. And yet, that wasn’t the most troubling physical sensation she could feel within herself. 

Kingston walked with no particular urgency. There was no need to rush and call any attention to himself. Just another random degenerate sauntering back to his hotel room in the middle of the night. The night clerk sitting at the front desk, holding one of the few positions that hadn’t been automated away, acknowledged Kingston with a weak nod. Ask any night clerk what types of customers they prefer staying at their hotel, and drug dealers would be surprisingly high up on their list. Experienced dealers never wasted time haggling over rates, never caused a scene, and often left rooms spotless in the pursuit of keeping a low profile for what was still highly illegal work. It wasn’t even Kingston’s appearance or timing that placed him in this imagined category, but the way he held that pile of clothing. There didn’t seem to be very many other explanations for why a man would be carrying clothes that way, rolled up but held somewhat loosely as if there was a live grenade inside. Suspicious as that was, the clerk was unphased and went back to watching his detective show as Kingston reached the elevator. 

Safaa opened her mouth and allowed herself to drool, a survival tip she often heard about what to do if caught in an avalanche. Her spit traveled down the right side of her face, which showed her that she was being laid down sideways inside this temporary clothing cocoon. She had no goddamn idea what to do with that information. It didn’t matter if she was facing upwards, downwards, or completely fuckwards. Her thoughts formed a visual collage of her ordeal so far. A constant redshift of glasses and tables and walls moving away. It was trippy on its own how the fine, grimy details of every surface came into focus. That big stupid nutjob, Kingston, and how he rolled up the sleeves on his loose shirt. The way those muscles in his forearms flexed and throbbed every time he moved his fingers. Fingers that could now easily crush her. Even more frightening than that was those eyes of his. How, with every inch lost, they seemed to regard her dwindling figure with an unquestionable hunger. As visions of her giant captor continued to swirl and percolate, they were also joined by awkward questions of why she couldn’t help but find this whole situation to be fucking hot. Her pussy throbbed and tingled as she hoped and prayed it was just an unfortunate side effect of whatever the fuck Kingston had used to shrink her. 

As Safaa’s mind raced, Kingston’s pace slowed down as he exited the elevator on the 4th floor. There was no need to march loudly down the corridor. The doorknob of room 417 instantly flashed green and unlocked itself as he brought the keycard in contact with it. Not wanting to place anything down onto the ground, he balanced and used his right foot to coax and pull the door open. After walking in and letting the door close behind him, he let Safaa’s former flats fall to the carpeted floor. He wasted no time in turning around and pressing the “Do not disturb” button on the inner doorknob. There wasn’t much to take inventory of in the room as he turned on the lights to survey the scene. A couple of pairs of shoes sat by the door. An arrangement of make-up sat on the bathroom counter. Down on the floor in between the desk and the untouched bed sat a large and open suitcase. After kicking off his own shoes and letting them bounce off of the door, he gently set the clothes onto the bed. 

Safaa's temporary fabric prison all came falling apart. She nearly tumbled free, coming to rest inside the cup of her bra. Her skin was soaked in sweat, bits of her hair clung to the side of her face, and her chest heaved up and down as she caught her breath. She expected Kingston to be staring down at her when she sat up to look around, but saw him down at the suitcase. Fear and dread and little inklings of continued arousal turned to embarrassment as she recalled what she was traveling with. 

There was no regard for decorum or privacy as Kingston rummaged through clothes and opened up zippered pockets. A laugh escaped his mouth as he closed his hand around Safaa's travel companion, a small purple bullet-shaped vibrator. 

"Wow, it's even got a usb charging port and everything." he mused to himself as he stood up and examined the device. 

"Fuck" and "You!" were the only words flustered little Safaa could muster up in the moment. If anything, this shifted the kaleidoscope of feelings within her back to an alignment of near total confusion. For a supposed spy Kingston seemed to be more interested in playing the role of a dipshit frat boy as he gave the vibrator a little playful wiggle before throwing it onto the bed behind her. 

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my job." Kingston said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small glass vial containing a clear reddish liquid. 

"W-what." was all Safaa was able to sputter out before Kingston interrupted and spoke over her.

"Yes, this is what you need to get back to normal. And for the record I didn't spike your drink. I did it when our fingers touched. It's crazy what our scientists can do with nanomachines these days." he said as he put the vial onto the table and peeled a thin, clear layer of plasticy material off of the fingertip of the index finger on his right hand. 

Safaa barely paid any attention to this dramatic reveal. Kingston could have fired a shrink ray out of his ass for all she cared. All that mattered was getting at that vial. Like any human being wired for survival, she resolved to do anything possible in order to get the cure and make it past this strange and terrifying ordeal. 

"Are you going to be a good girl and do exactly as I say?"

Safaa's answer was nearly instant. 

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

The troublesome warmth and wetness she could feel down in her crotch only intensified. The hope within her that Kingston was unaware of this growing arousal was a meaningless formality. After a lifetime of preparation for playing the role of someone completely horrified and disgusted by this situation, Kingston's satisfied smirk and imposing figure were beginning to make her forget her lines. Not that it mattered. She had to be a good girl. 

“You probably have like a million questions, and almost all of them are about what the hell I am doing this for.” Kingston began to monologue away as he walked over to the window to shut the blinds completely. 

“I suppose you’ve already come up with some theories of your own. Like maybe I’m not actually here in this country to spy, but here to test out the capabilities of those nanomachines on unsuspecting test subjects. This hotel out in the middle of nowhere with no witnesses would be the ideal place to do it.” He continued as he pulled out his phone and held it out above Safaa. Keenly aware that he could already be filming, Safaa instinctively used her hands to try and cover herself up. She had to bite her lips as she did so. Without a warm padded bra to protect them from the dry, cool air of the room, those nipples of hers stood at attention. She hoped there was an explanation related to the shrinking process that would explain why they felt so sensitive as her forearm pressed into them. Her pussy ached for stimulation as she clenched her legs together and used her other hand to block her crotch from view. 

Kingston momentarily turned his attention away from his now blushing prize and grabbed the TV remote which was sitting on the nightstand. “Oh yeah, before I forget, let’s get some background music going here. It’ll help the room feel less lonely afterwards.” he said as he turned the tv on and began navigating to one of the music channels. 

He briefly paused and looked back down into the terrified eyes of his tiny captive. “Oh, but you don’t need to worry. We’re not waking anybody up. There’s no one in any of the adjacent rooms. I checked.”

Safaa had every reason now to mount one last breakout attempt. She could stand up and make a doomed run towards the edge of the bed. She could use that talented tongue of hers to articulate some sort of argument that would somehow compel Kingston to let her go. But all she did was lay there as Kingston finally found a channel with good fuck music and gave the remote a toss over to the chair in the side of the room. The remote bounced off of the chair padding and fell onto the floor. 

“Fuck! I’m so clumsy! That would have looked a lot cooler if it landed normally.” Kingston lamented. 

As that music flooded into her ears, a strange sense of disbelief washed over Safaa. The story of this late-night encounter didn’t make any sense, and was no longer being written by her. Being shrunken down, naked, and at the mercy of this deranged giant was horrifying to the extreme. Yet it seemed to awaken something inside her, a level of pure arousal unlike anything else. She wanted nothing more than to just keep shrinking away just to get away from this situation. Not even the option of just letting herself sink into the soft blanket was available to her. Her body rested gently on top. She was just too small and too light. Nothing of hers was hidden any more. She honestly didn’t even care anymore if Kingston could see that she was starting to rub and play with her sensitive nipples. 

With that same smirk on his face, Kingston continued to dominate the one-sided conversation. “Where were we? Right. Why am I doing this? Like I said, testing this stuff out on the unsuspecting in some sort of devious geopolitical scheme would make a lot of sense. Working all of the bugs out of this top secret technology. But that’s fucking boring. Nothing about tonight has been anywhere close to textbook. Fuck all this spy shit. My handlers and the money they handed off to me to build my network and keep testing stopped showing up a long time ago. I’m doing this for me. This is my compensation package.” He rambled as he began to unbutton his radler-stained shirt. 

For once, Safaa actually bought what Kingston was selling with this tale. She was glad the bed sat well below any of the mirrors in the room. She wouldn’t have been able to stand looking at herself. Just a few hours ago she was just Safaa. Safaa, the graduate with honors. Safaa, the speaker of 3 languages. Safaa, who knew how to take an engine apart and put it back together again. But now - she was just this asshole’s little 3 inch toy. Every choice and event in her life had all had the combined effect of leading her here. Safaa the fucktoy. There wasn’t even any prolonged internal struggle or debate in her as her other hand began to stroke that pussy properly. Was this was a change in her chemistry as a result of shrinking? Has this whole experience awakened something that had been lying dormant deep inside her this whole time? Her inquisitive mind demanded answers to those questions, but those demands grew quieter and softer as she gave into her primal feelings more and more. 

“Wait for me.” Kingston ordered as he let his shirt fall carelessly down to the floor. He turned his attention to his belt and began to wrestle it off. 

Those words snapped Safaa out of her momentary trance. As she took her hands away from herself and let to fall to the side. It just didn’t seem like the right move to let them hover above. Kingston seeing her naked was the least of her worries. While this striptease act demanded her attention, she salvaged enough lucidity to focus back onto the little vial, which she had to guess would still be back in one of his pant pockets. There was a chance, an exceedingly remote chance, that she would be able to somehow get down to the floor, where he’d lazily let those pants fall down, without serious injury and without him knowing. A vaguely defined and desperate plan began to form. Safaa would just have to be a good girl and let this chud have his way - and maybe, just maybe, he’d have to step out for a bathroom break or a smoke eventually. While he looked and seemed 100 feet tall compared to her, he was still only a person she told herself. To be human is to fuck up and make mistakes all the time. She just hoped and prayed that he didn’t end up fucking her up before she could carry out this new plan. 

Safaa couldn’t help but crank her neck forward to stare a little bit more as Kingston leaned forward and began to pull off his socks. She would agree that his modest choice of outfit clearly hadn’t been doing him any favors. Before and above her was the product of what had to have been many, many hours spent in the gym. Even if she wasn’t roughly 3 inches tall, he’d still probably be able to toss her around. With those socks gone, he stood back up to full height. Those undisciplined eyes of hers wandered from his toned physique to his tight briefs. She had no time for any further scheming or ogling as he walked right up to the bed and used his right index finger and thumb to grab her legs just above the ankle. In one unfairly and unfathomably fast motion, he lifted her up to the same level as his face and sat down onto the bed where she had just been sitting. 

“Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Safaa yelped out in surprise and pain as joints popped, arms flailed, legs were squeezed, and her entire world flipped upside down. There was no response to this move other than a disorganized and primal sputtering out of more verbalized shock. Only the world-filling, goosebumps inducing sound of Kingston’s gigantic goddamn voice was able to cut through her little squeaks and silence her. 

“You were probably thinking I was just going to bust a nut on you and that would be it.” he blasted out with intensity. There was something utterly violating to her about how those words shook and almost caressed her. Each syllable shook off drops of sweat off of her body. Her already upset stomach twisted even more as she looked above his cruel eyes and towards his forehead. There wasn’t a single drop of sweat anywhere on him, from what she could tell. She figured it was just the stupidest motherfucking thing in the world how he could appear so calm in comparison to her. 

“And don’t get me wrong. That would have been fun as fuck. It pretty much was what I had planned. Listening to you whine and protest and yell like all the others while I pinned you down and used that hot little body for target practice.” He proudly continued. Safaa visibly winced at the mention of others. There wasn’t any time in her schedule for pondering and lamenting the fates of others who unfortunately crossed paths with this psycho. Even as blood continued to rush into her head and she could feel the twitching of weakening muscles, the possibility of saving countless others from this same shrunken nightmare gave her a new energy. This wasn’t the only thing keeping her from passing out. She was still horny. The feeling had never left, even as she had been grabbed and flipped and been bombarded with bad news. If anything, it only made it worse. If it weren’t for the temporary bondage around her legs, she would have kicked herself for being this weak and dominated by lust. 

Kingston let himself lean back and paused. A smile came back to his face. 

“But you did something I’ve never seen anyone do before. You started playing with yourself when most little bitches would cower in fear or silently plot ways of getting me to forget that the antidote vial is down in my back pocket sitting on the floor so they could get at it later. What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked as he laid himself down and unceremoniously lowered Safaa face first down onto his chest and released his grip on her. Her shriek as her knees smacked into his skin was nearly completely muffled. 

Safaa hammered Kingston with her fists before going through the motions of picking herself up off of him. Trying to stand up with weakened wobbly legs seemed pointless and impossible. Even his breaths and heartbeats served to bully and push the poor girl around. She chose to stand on her knees for the time being. Sitting would allow her to cover herself up better, but at least this way she hoped it would be more painful for him feeling those bony kneecaps being pushed down his skin. After pushing her tangled hair out of her eyes, she looked up and saw nothing but chin. He was just looking straight up into the ceiling, in a pose of utter relaxation as he awaited some sort of response or reaction from his little prize. 

Safaa was seriously tempted in the moment to just run up and try to bite Kingston right in the jugular. Just 10 seconds ago, she thought nothing in the world could make her feel smaller than being helplessly dangled upside down in between his fingertips. And yet by doing absolutely nothing at all, she was feeling smaller yet. Despite being on top of him and him lying down, she was still looking up at his chest. Even if she dared to stand up, she would still be shorter than his face. And yet that still paled in comparison to this inexplicable rage she felt about being seemingly ignored. She couldn’t believe the pure audacity a person could have to spend all this time and effort shrinking someone and putting them in a place of utter domination - and then not even putting in the bare minimum to just crank that neck down to gaze upon their work. Though she would have denied it furiously, she demanded attention and made that feeling known by finally speaking. 

“Bullshit! Fucking bullshit! You did something to me! I’m not like this! This isn’t me! You’re lying. They all do this! Everyone you’ve shrunk! You’re just a big sick fuck! Do what you want. Just stop fucking lying.” she unleashed in the general direction of his face. 

“Nah, I’m serious. Some of them panic. Some completely shut down. Some hurl nothing but obscenities at me. A surprising number just immediately try to hurt themselves and jump off of whatever. I could even show you, if you let me get up and grab my phone.” He countered. 

“No!” Safaa immediately blurted out. She continued as she slowly let herself settle down her posture, bending her knees and shifting her body weight onto her feet. She kept right on speaking. “I don’t need to see any of that shit! Even if it’s true - that doesn’t mean you haven’t altered it for me! You’re just some fucking pervert. A big huge perv. Trying to find some little slut formula. But it’s not going to work. I’m not a willing participant.”

About halfway into that, Safaa had wished she had stopped speaking. She knew Kingston needed to hear them. What was distressing to her was that he apparently wanted to hear them. His chin flexed and moved slightly towards her as she spoke, suggesting that his mouth was forming a genuine smile. 

"Either way, you're going to be a participant. Willing or unwilling. Either one works.” Kingston remarked. 

“What makes you think any of this is even close to willing?” Safaa interjected. 

“You haven’t tried to run away yet, for one thing.”

“Where the FUCK am I going to run from here? Canada? Besides, you’ll just swat me or grab me or block me if I tried anything.”

Safaa was knocked forward as Kingston’s chest shook from laughter. Her hands, which were tucked under her armpit as she pouted had to move quickly to save her from completely faceplanting. Even on all fours like this, she was still struggling to maintain balance. There seemed to be no more point in trying to argue with, offend, or gain sympathy from that big bastard. This was doubly true when even a single laugh could send her tumbling down onto the bed. It only made sense at that point to just remain quiet. Without making any threats, or using his hands, he had managed to bully her into silence for the moment. All it took was a single laugh. 

“Might just do that anyways. Thanks for the ideas.” Kingston smugly threatened as he walked his right hand across his chest just in front of her. His index finger and middle finger imitated the form of legs strutting along a 1970s disco dance floor. Safaa pushed herself back away from his fingers as they stopped in front of her. There she sat on her ass, her knees together and her arms behind her holding her up. She was prepared to kick away at those fingers if they dared to come any closer. 

“Let’s suppose for a second I was as big of a pervert as you are alleging. Imagine all the things I could do. I could just pick you up, and use you as a little sex toy. A masturbatory aid. Rubbing your hot little body up and down the shaft of my cock.” Kingston spoke with an absolute serene calm, as if he was talking about a weekend fishing trip. 

Safaa closed her eyes and shook her head silently in a defiant no as she trembled and held her pose. As she opened her eyes and focused her attention back to the hand in front of her, sweat stung her eyes. She made no effort to use either hand to wipe her eyes. There was just too much for her to consider in that moment. Especially how easily that hand could facilitate the nasty things Kingston was threatening - or promising - her with. Even his pinky finger would have no problem wrestling all of her into submission. 

“Oh how I’d just loom over you. Twist an arm or pinch one of your feet in order to force you into compliance. No more room for resistance or defiance as you take that fiery little tongue of yours and tickle the head of my cock with it. I’m torn on whether I’d be holding you in place as I used your face as a cum receptacle - or I’d chasing you down and use you as target practice. Now, I doubt it would be enough to knock you out, but I can only imagine just how much every sense of yours is amplified at that size.”

Safaa felt Kingston’s heart rate speed up as he continued to lewdly describe these possible plans. Only a few inches of muscle and bone and fluid separated her from that beat, and it reverberated upward throughout her whole body. Her own little heart followed suit. Another layer of sweat materialized across her skin. She bit her bottom lip, partially to keep herself from saying anything else for Kingston to use against her or laugh at, and partially just out of instinct. Fucking everything had now betrayed her. Kingston had betrayed her. The laws of physics and the universe had betrayed her. And now her own body was betraying her. Her little toes curled up in excitement and anticipation. Those knees of hers weakened and began to slip apart. Her undeniably wet pussy was starved for attention and throbbed with every heartbeat. 

She might have even noticed just how vividly she was blushing, but there wasn’t any time for that as Kingston just kept on fucking talking. 

“And I could do all of that. Again and again, as many times as I want. Just make both of us disappear from this place and take the show elsewhere. Keep you as a job aid as I continue my mission. But that’s just half of it. I’m only describing if it was only me who was uncontrollably perverted and filled with lust. Imagine if you were just as much of a pervert.”

Kingston’s hand took one step forward towards Safaa. She figured there wasn’t any point to trying to scurry away from it as his index finger was just millimeters away from her feet. There was much more to fear from what he was about to say. 

"It would take an exceptionally perverted little slut to be turned on by all of this. Imagine if you were just sitting there, quivering with anticipation and arousal. That mouth fully silent as if you were eagerly awaiting not just action, but direction. That body no longer fully obeying you as those legs slowly spread apart. That would be something."

Thoughts of how annoying it is when an adversary is right about something fell to the wayside in Safaa's mind. Safaa remained silent and restrained her mouth as her feet slid smoothly over Kingston's skin and her knees began a gradual divorce. His middle finger wasted no time and began to inch forward once again. 

"My whole job is deception. My whole life is deception. It's my comfort zone. It's my trade. But not for you. It's draining. It's tough. You're tired. You're ready to leave that behind. You're ready to finally be honest. Not just to me, but yourself." Kingston put forth as the fingernail on his index finger brushed the inside of her calf muscle. Safaa let her head nod and pulled her leg away from his touch. This wasn't an act of revulsion, but an open invitation as this forced her legs to spread apart even more. 

"The truth is, you've been dreaming about this. The work me and my associates do hasn't always been smooth and discrete. Tales of shrinking and strangeness have been trickling into the national consciousness. It's certainly made my job tougher. Hearing about it must have been rejuvenating for you. A chance that your deepest and craziest fantasies might be possible. It must have at least given you a purpose, finding out if it was all true." Kingston explained as both fingers moved closer and eventually met Safaa's inner thighs, just above her knees. 

"It wasn't even the little show you put on that clued me in on that. That was just the sprinkling on top of the little slut sundae. You know how I really know you're just as much of a pervert as I am?" Kingston questioned and paused. His index finger followed suit, moving up her thigh, and then paused just short of her crotch. 

It still didn't feel like it was Safaa's turn to speak. Her only acknowledgement of the question was her arms finally giving out. After falling onto her back and letting out a little involuntary whimper, she tilted her head back to confirm a suspicion of hers. Sure enough, there was the unmistakable outline of what had to be Kingston's fully erect cock testing the tensile strength of the fabric in those boxers. She almost salivated at the sight of it, yet another part of him that loomed overhead and made her feel smaller. The size of it, over twice her own height, absolutely tickled and teased her. 

Kingston continued doing much of the same as he let his finger delicately trace the outline of her crotch. It went up and down her upper thighs and over her mound, but refrained from fully committing. Safaa didn't know how much more self-control she was capable of wielding. It was a relief when he finally spoke again to answer his own question. 

"It's so easy. Where the fuck is your phone? Not in your bags. Not anywhere in the room. Not in any hidden clothes pocket. You're on the road and yet you didn't bring it. And yet you took the time to pack a sex toy with you. You wanted this. This is your little fantasy. You wanted nothing standing in your way if and when someone tried shrinking you."

Kingston pulled his finger away completely. "Speak" he ordered. 

Safaa wasn't in the mood to waste any more time. 

"Holy shit, shut up and fucking fuck me already!" she squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

“No.”

Safaa couldn’t seem to be bothered to form a reaction to Kingston’s sudden declaration. Equal parts relief, disappointment, and shock all seemed to wash over her and paralyze her. That finger which had been teasing her slowly and deliberately pulled itself away from in between her legs. That spark of friskiness began to reignite as she sat up and followed that finger with her eyes. As that finger slipped itself underneath the waistband of those briefs. She used her hands to steady herself, anticipating that he would begin to speak again. 

“Make me come.” was all Kingston said. He had been running his mouth all night so far. She fought against all of his ramblings through arguments, denial, and hope. And now she was only confronted with just three simple words.Those words both literally and figuratively left Safaa shaken. It was just a singular order. One thing to focus on. A temporary purpose for her hyperactive mind and trembling body to latch onto. She’d willingly offered herself up to be fucked, and that wasn’t good enough. This monster clearly didn’t see her as a partner to enjoy a fun experience with. She was less than that. Shrunken down in more than just physicality. A toy. Existing in that moment to serve him at his pleasure, until he said otherwise. 

She even appeared stunned herself as a thirsty little “Yes!” escaped from her mouth. 

Kingston wasn’t even waiting for any particular signal. Safaa was barely through saying that word as he slipped off those tight briefs and let them fall to the floor. His cock, no longer confined by fabric, sprang upwards and instantly became taller than her. Even in that soft 40-watt cheap hotel lamplit glow, it glistened and almost shined. Sight wasn’t Safaa’s only sense that was bombarded, as a wave of scent and heat washed over her. With all this action and movement from him, she figured there was no point in trying to keep standing. Guided by nothing more than instinct, Safaa crawled up to it. She stood up on her knees and looked up at it. From here it seemed to loom higher than ever making her task seem more impossible than ever. The question of how someone as small as her could possibly get this giant off was about to be answered as she reached out to touch that wide and veiny shaft. 

“Whatever pleasure you feel is incidental. It’s irrelevant. Nothing matters less.” Kingston declared as her hands came into contact with him. As mean and dismissive as those words seemed, Safaa didn’t mind at that moment. They were just words. She had something real in her hands. Something honest and true at her fingertips. Far bigger than her but yet responsive to her touch. The energy it gave off with each surge and throb and pulse radiated into her. After a night of cruelty and fear, the sensation of that hardening cock against her skin was positively warm and inviting. Kingston could lie and gaslight all he wanted - but this part of him was honest. There wasn’t going to be a sudden and swift betrayal from it. Its pure and yet restrained and predictable strength inspired more loyalty than any words ever could. An exploratory touch turned into a sensual rub as she stood up from her knees and got onto her feet. As if climbing up a tree, she shimmied herself up and wrapped her legs around him for stability, bringing herself up to the tip. There were no more words for her to say. Her tongue had better things to do as she leaned forward and began to lick. 

Kingston had no more words either. He felt well within his rights to be a sore winner. Those words of his could have kept on hammering home just how hopeless this situation was for Safaa. There was nothing stopping him from taunting her with how complete and total her submission was in this moment. Perhaps motivated by curiosity over whether the sound of that little tongue tickling the tip of his dick would carry all the way over to his ears, he opted to remain silent. 

Not only could he hear her, he could feel every lick, nibble, and rub. The free-form improvisation of her arms, body, and mouth wrapped his member up in a loving embrace. There was no plan in Kingston’s mind to prove that he was Mr. Marathon Man. Horny and on edge since he began this little roleplay, his sensitive and needy cock was already feeling the early shudderings of orgasm. The first taste of precum on her tongue was a signal to Safaa that there was hope for an end to this ordeal. Each lick and rub was intensified and drawn out by her. Unintentionally, her rhythm followed the pace set forth by that breathing that dominated the soundscape around her.

It was in those last few moments that Safaa couldn’t help but wonder if this was all a gigantic mistake. That by being so efficient at getting this fucker off, she was dooming herself to more and more of this. Maybe being too good at this job would ensure nothing but repeat business when he would have otherwise gotten rid of her. She pondered if there was a way for her to completely ruin this impending climax of his. Options of a well-timed bite or another attempt at escape all presented themselves as possibilities. This all quickly proved to be academic as his fingers, almost as if they had anticipated such things, painfully grasped her at her thighs and lifted her up and slightly away, placing her straight into the path of what his cock was about to produce.

There was no escaping the firm and unrelenting grip of his. She focused her efforts on kicking and pushing away at the cock before her, but this too was a doomed effort. Those strikes only amounted to sensual little taps that served to strengthen the orgasm about to hit her. All she accomplished was to make that aim all the more erratic as the earthquake within him reached a peak and the eruption began. The waves of hot and thick spunk struck her primarily in the chest, with some droplets striking her in her unprepared face and others dripping down her legs. As his cock deflated and began to obey gravity, he carelessly dropped her off to the side with all the abruptness of someone letting a piece of trash fall away from them. 

She fell down onto the blanket beside him. There was no time to process the last 30 seconds in any meaningful way. She was too busy sputtering and catching her breath to adequately appreciate how she had just been marked as this giant’s property. There wasn’t even a chance for her to use her hands to begin squeegeeing the jizz off of her face, as her world was overturned yet again as Kingston sprang up and shuffled off the bed to stand himself up. Like a little tiny piece of debris caught in wake, she rolled around as all this movement from him sent shockwaves through the cheap mattress. 

Needing to admire this custom paint job of his, he turned around and looked down at her as she re-oriented herself and began the process of spreading his DNA across the surface beneath her. There was no way for her to really get clean and be free from the humiliation and scent, but she could at least not give him the satisfaction of looking like a total cumslut. With a satisfied whimsy in his voice, he declared “Since I’m dressed for it, I’m going to take a shower.”

For a moment, she wondered if she would be included in those festivities. A lifetime of showers wouldn’t be enough to undo anything that had happened, but at least it would be a start. 

“You’re going to be a good little bitch and stay right there until I get back.” He continued as he picked up his jeans off of the floor. As he rummaged through the pockets his voice lowered to a more serious tone and he stated “Before we can learn to trust each other more, I’m gonna need to restrain you.” 

Safaa tensed up as she heard those words. Restrain was such an interesting word, with many painful and extreme possibilities. These fears in her mind would be confirmed as he pulled his hand out of one of the pockets accompanied by what appeared to be one of those vintage wired earbud headphones. “What? No! You don’t have to do this!” she yelped out. 

“Oh, don’t go telling me you’ve never been leashed before” Kingston quipped back. He leaned over her to pick up the vibrator he had previously tossed onto the bed behind her. He tied and wrapped the earbuds around the toy's shaft before turning his attention back down to her. 

"Be a good sport and choose a limb for me." He ordered. She felt tempted to flip him off with her shaky left hand but kept it balled into a fist as she surrendered it to him and thrust out with it. She flinched and recoiled as he reached for her, but still held her arm out. There was no tender treatment or care as he tied the other end of the cord around her wrist. While it was constricting and tight, a single knot was all the security she apparently was worthy of to him. 

With a giddy smile on his face, he then picked up the vibrator and turned it on to its medium setting before dropping it again beside her. The tremor it gave off was almost overwhelming to her senses as she instantly tried to crawl away from it. It shook her from beneath, and traveled along the cord and reverberated into her leashed arm. There was an uncountable number of things she wanted to say and could have said, but only a slight moan and whimper escaped her mouth. Not even an hour ago, this vibrator had been her personal and secret little toy. Now it was her prison warden. A cruel and loud and constant reminder of those words earlier about the irrelevance of her own experience and status. All this action and drama, and she hadn’t even come yet. 

Before he turned around and walked to the bathroom, he pointed to the plug at the end of the cord attached to her and reminded her “And if you’re not here when I come back, I’m going to stick this up your ass.”


	6. Chapter 6

The relative silence after Kingston disappeared from view and shut the door was almost overwhelming, and not even the playful sound of that vibrator could overcome it. Without the dominating presence of him around, Safaa could finally take a moment to sit back and examine the room around her. Familiar objects were rendered alien and hyper-detailed. What normally would have been a soft comforter blanket was rough and uneven. Little imperfections dotted the stitchwork that appeared seamless to larger eyes. Even looking over at the vibrator revealed telltale injection molding marks that previously went unnoticed. The visual experience of being shrunken down was reminiscent of the first time she had been prescribed glasses and stepped outside. The world even then seemed to grow as countless details emerged and became apparent. 

This memory of hours spent staring up at the tops of trees and into the sky was cut short by the sound of that shower being turned on. The added sound of footsteps on porcelain tub and the sliding of shower curtain rings was further aural confirmation of Kingston actually going through with his plan to take a shower. There was an instant anger that boiled up within her. She noted that after all this manhandling and dirtying up of her little body this motherfucker doesn’t even afford her the opportunity to clean herself off. His hygiene seemed to matter more than here despite the observation that he barely seemed to break a sweat from all the exertion of this misadventure. It added to the humiliation of it all to know that it wasn’t even his plan to bring her into the room with him. Safaa wasn’t even a captive who required supervision and attention at all times. She was just being treated like any other object he would have in his possession. 

Even the missed opportunity to watch him shower grated at her. Despite all that he was putting her through, the opportunity to ogle at that gigantic, powerful, and athletic body of his was still something of a reward. He knew how to take care of himself and his voice and hands and cock seemed to know how to take care of her. As Safaa dwelled more on this, there was an undeniable and powerful temptation within her to completely submit. This temptation was fed even more by the sheer stupid confidence of her captor. There seemed to be no sense of urgency or desperation within him as he casually took a shower in the middle of committing a shitload of very serious crimes. His actions seemed to be a blend of cold and cruel calculation and lighthearted improvisation. All of it was geared to turn her into no more than a mere experiment. 

Safaa looked down at herself and imagined what a life with this monster would look like. A life of her being kept small. A neverending decadent cycle of getting toyed around with. With absolute and total control, he would have no reason whatsoever to even tell her anything. His motives and actions would remain impossible to truly know and predict in advance. Any sense of privacy and dignity she held onto would keep on eroding as he explored her condensed little body with his eyes and touch. Already she could feel every other problem and aspect of her old life melting away as she devoted herself to servicing the needs and desires of this brute. All she had to do was be a good girl. Sit here and wait for whatever he has planned next. It was the path of least resistance. It would feel so good to just sit here and pleasure herself and keep on daydreaming about what could possibly come next in this chapter of her new life.

She reached down towards her breasts and slid her hand against that warm, sweaty, sticky skin. As good as that touch felt, there wasn't anything sensual behind her movement. With determination, she used her hand to cup as much of the semen that remained on her chest as she could. After securing a handful of the stuff, she funneled it down onto her trapped wrist. It obviously wasn't the most ideal lubrication in the world to use, but it was enough. 15 seconds of wiggling, pulling, and straining against that bondage was enough to free her. 

That desire to fight back and challenge was just too unquenchable within her. She knew that it could all be a trick. Getting down on the floor would be next to impossible without injury. His pants on the floor could be positioned in such a way that would prevent her from even accessing that particular pocket. The vial she needed could just be fruit juice or the stuff they put in lava lamps. She also wondered if she would even be able to open it. She had no idea if the restorative properties of it were instant or prolonged. The only way to move forward was to have faith that all of these factors were going to tip in her favor. All the odds against her did little to dissuade the prophetic feeling within her that she would be full of constant regret the rest of her life over not making this one final attempt at escape. 

Safaa still had to get off this fucking bed before she could imagine herself stunning Kingston in the face with that vibrator, kicking him in the balls, and screaming bloody murder loud enough to have the cops summoned. The horny thought of wondering how it would feel if he actually followed through on his threat to stick the plug at the end of the cord up her butt bubbled up. She turned her attention down to the cord and she almost kicked herself for not noticing its usefulness earlier on. With the other end of the cord securely tied to a vibrator much much heavier than her now, she could try and climb down onto the floor with a much reduced risk of injury. 

Working with tiny muscles against uneven footing, it was harder than she anticipated to push that cord off of the edge of the bed. The feeling of relief as gravity took over and lowered it the rest of the way was short-lived. Safaa was still afraid of heights. All she could do was swallow that fear down with a grim acceptance that her life was pretty much over anyways and nothing really matters. She got down on top of the cord and wrapped her legs around it as tight as she could. She slid herself back and began the process of shimmering down the length of the cord. 

At this same moment, Kingston decided to start singing as he continued to clean himself in the shower.

“The itsy-bitsy spider went up the waterspout!”

The sudden discord from the harmonious noises of the shower and vibrator’s buzzing almost caused Safaa to lose her grip and fall. She briefly turned her head towards the bathroom, to check and make sure he wasn’t somehow watching her at this very moment before continuing her descent. 

“Down came the rain and washed the spider out!”

Some of the vibration from the still active toy managed to travel down the length of the cord and it almost tickled her. Her muscles burned and her thighs and hands threatened to chafe, fulfilling a pattern of it being cruel and rough to her little body. She persisted and kept on lowering herself.

“Out came the sun and dried up all the rain!”

Her inner thighs came into contact with the knot that previously served as her leash. As she carefully slid past it, she could still feel and smell some of his cum on it. In so many ways, he just couldn’t seem to leave her alone.

“And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again.”

As the cold metal of the plug touched her, she knew that she had made a simple mistake. She was in such a hurry, she didn’t even notice that the entire length of the cord wasn’t enough to extend all the way down to the floor. A quick and tense glance down showed a short drop. In defiance of the last line of Kingston’s stupid fucking shower song, she had no plans to climb up anything again and let herself drop down onto the floor. 

She landed on her feet and allowed the rest of her body to roll to the side. The carpet was way more firm than the bed, but still proved forgiving to land on as she avoided injury. She stood up and turned her attention to Kingston's pile of clothes. 

The sound of old plumbing seizing up reverberated through the room as Kingston shut off the shower. He began to sing again. 

“ **Just running scared each place we go.** ”

His voice, no longer interrupted by flowing water, was much louder and full of clarity as it echoed out of the bathroom. Safaa, as if obeying his song, started to run towards his jeans. 

“ **So afraid that he might show.** ”

She unhesitantly dove into the first pocket that she could find. 

“ **Yeah, running scared, what would I do.** ”

Her arms flailed as she tried to rummage through the opening. It was dark and heavy with his scent, and seemed to be entirely empty. Even through fabric and this struggle, she could still hear him and feel his footsteps as he stepped out of the shower. 

“ **If he came back and wanted you?** ”

She yelled and slammed her fists in a fit of disappointment and outrage and fear as she slipped back out of his pocket. 

“ **Just running scared, feeling low.** ”

She began to desperately crawl further up onto his jeans like a scared little animal.

“ **Running scared, you love him so.** ”

She stood up and looked around herself to survey the situation. Other than where she climbed out of, she could see no more pockets. She could hear him moving again. Footsteps coming towards the bathroom door from the other side.

“ **Just running scared, afraid to lose.** ”

She looked back at the bed and cursed her situation. The door to the room was miles away. This was a hotel room and thus there was nowhere to hide underneath the bed. Even if she could make it all the way back to the cord in time and even have time to climb back up, it was just too high for her. She was so small. She would look so pathetic trying to leap up and grab the end of that cord.

“ **If he came back, which one would you choose?** ”

Being just a small and pathetic little animal in this moment, Safaa cowered and crawled back into the empty pocket. The bathroom door opened up and Kingston walked out with his towel draped over his shoulder. He was dripping with water and still in the nude. He carried on singing, almost with a shout.

“ **Then all at once, he was standing there.** ”

Safaa prayed that he didn’t see her and tried to make herself still. From within that dark pocket he could hear his voice and footsteps and very aura get closer. 

“ **So sure of himself, his head in the air.** ”

He didn’t even stop singing as he turned his attention to the bed and saw evidence at the escape attempt. He smiled at the ingenuity and drive of that bratty little shit. 

“ **My heart was breaking, which one would it be?** ”

He carefully walked forward and leaned down to pick up his jeans. 

“ **You turned around and walked away with me!.** ”


	7. Chapter 7

Kingston grabbed his jeans at the waist band and lifted them up off of the floor. It didn’t take a great detective to surmise little Safaa was most likely hiding somewhere inside them. Even for someone as vertically challenged as her the gap under the room’s door would have been too narrow to slide underneath. There was no point in hiding, as the lightly furnished room offered very few clever hiding spaces. She only could have been going for the vial, and most likely would have ducked into a pocket as her last seconds of perceived freedom ticked down. He let his laughter fill the room as he looked down once again at the dangling headphone cord and imagined the struggle that she must have endured as he sang carefree mere seconds ago. 

Even as the gravity of the situation and the actual force of gravity made themselves known, that laughter of his seemed to take precedence over it all for Safaa. The pocket fabric became tight and closed in on her, as if she was a little bug caught in a net. This was no source of refuge from the sound and feeling of Kingston’s audible joy. All the darkness and material enveloping her did little to muffle him. He was still at the forefront of her gigantic new world. Even through tense and shuddering breaths, she could still pick up just how much of his scent was imprinted onto this denim cocoon. It made her knees buckle almost as much as the lifting motion and the knowledge that she’d been spotted and was doomed. 

Wanting to savor this moment just as much as he was wary of the tendency for cornered little animals to bite, he slowly dipped his fingers down into the first pocket where they immediately touched familiar plastic.

“Hah, wrong pocket!” was his declaration upon only finding the vial inside. “That must be fucking embarrassing!” he continued as he pulled it out. He gave it a friendly little shake, hoping she would be able to hear the little sloshing of liquid within, before tossing it down onto the bed. The vial bounced a few times and came to a stop next to the vibrator, which was still tirelessly doing its job and shaking a small portion of the bed. 

She had no frame of reference as these noises continued to bombard her. In that confined darkness, his voice and that cruel reminder of how close she got to salvation, couldn’t even be properly placed. The temptation to yell out something along the lines of ‘no shit, Sherlock!’ was dampened by her not even knowing what would be a good direction to try and yell in. There was no real hope against an adversary who seemed to completely surround her on all sides equally. No ideal defence existed against someone who could apply infinite force from any angle they desired. 

Kingston, for whom no game of cat and mouse was too unfair, changed up his pocket breaching tactic and reached down inside his jeans rather than through the pocket. As his fingers wrapped around the pocket and the passenger within, he heard a little yelp. The impact of his hand wrapping around her caused her to yell out in uncontrolled fear, depriving her of even the ability to honorably surrender. 

“Gotcha!” he bragged as he consolidated his grip around his pocket and the captive within it. Comfort and subtlety were far from Kingston’s considerations as he held the pocket upside down and repositioned his other hand to an open palm just below the opening. He pinched the bottom of the pocket between his index finger and thumb to keep in place, while simultaneously relinquishing his grip on Safaa herself. 

No warning on earth could have prepared her for the sensation of being flipped over and dropped like that. Her cries of “NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP!” went unheard as she slid and tumbled out of the pocket. Her legs and arms, already sore from her last brush with Kingston, painfully scraped against fabric that provided nothing to hold onto to stop her fall. Her upper back collided with the thin layer of flesh covering the head of his third metacarpal bone, and the rest of her body flopped down into his palm. She could only heave and cry as the experience had knocked all of the air and words out of her.

He let go of the jeans, felt them fall down at his feet, and took a moment to just stare down at her in silence. His face, lit from the lamp below, took on a more serious and grim shape as he let his grin disappear. 

“I’m very disappointed. Very.” He said as he brought his other hand closer to her. 

“I’m sorry! I’m f-fucking sorry! I’m fucking sorry!” she weakly cried out. She paused and made a conscious effort to stop, but the words just kept on pouring out of her. “I just wanted to leave! I want to be big again! I’m sorry! I won’t get you into trouble! Just let me go!”

He brought his index finger up to her face, pausing just short of contact, as if to silence her rant. His grin returned to his face as he tilted it forward, lessening the angle of the shadows across it. “What? No, I’m not mad you tried to escape. I was counting on that. I was hoping to find you struggling to get the vial open.”

Safaa wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at him in annoyance and disgust, letting a weak little “What?” stammer out of her mouth. 

“I’m not mad at you. Some just shut down and accept it. Some just mentally break. But you kept your wits about you and challenged me yet again. That’s your nature. They don’t even punish felons anymore for naturally yearning for freedom and trying to escape from prison.”

There was an odd comfort in these words for Safaa, matched by the odd comfort of his finger gently stopping and weightlessly resting on her upper chest, just below her neck. 

“The reason I say I’m disappointed was that you’re kind of shitty at being small. You didn’t have to do any of that jewel heist shit to rappel down the side of the bed.” 

He applied a little bit of pressure down onto her through his finger, as if to stifle any protest from an increasingly frustrated looking Safaa. 

“And I can see the look on your face. I know what you’re going to say up to me. ‘ _What the fuck, everything’s too fucking high._ ’ and I kinda get that.”

Safaa could only nod.

“There’s literally no danger though. I’m not a math or physics guy so don’t quote me on this but when you’re that small you have a terminal velocity of like 200 cunt hairs a second. Far from fatal. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Kingston slid his index finger from its position under Safaa’s neck down to the side of her waist. He matched this position on the other side of her waist with his thumb. No amount of kicking and screaming from her could stop him from carrying out his will as he lifted her up off of his palm. Not even the excruciating discomfort of those fingertips pressed into her sides could serve as a distraction from her fear of heights that came to the forefront. Her legs helplessly flailed as she used her arms to hold him for more stability. Unwilling to decide on which swear words to best articulate her feelings at the moment, only pained and frightened mumbles and screams emanated from her. 

He paused as he held her aloft above the bed with his arm extended out. She was at the same elevation as his eyes. Their gazes briefly met. She managed to compose herself in this moment just enough to mouth ‘Fuck you’ at him. A few more seconds to tease and keep her squirming in his grip would have been ideal for him, but this gesture from her proved to be a compelling enough signal to release. His fingers snapped back and he pulled his hand away as fast as he could manage. With a prolonged squeak, she sailed down and collided feet-first with the mattress and fell backwards, without even as much as a bounce. 

To her it felt more like falling in a dream than falling in real life. The soft surface absorbed most of the impact as she found herself once again looking up at Kingston, and realizing that throughout this entire conversation he remained naked. Tilting her head back, she could make out the upside-down outline of his freshly-cleaned cock. 

“Sit up!” he ordered, as if he was annoyed by the sudden ogling of himself. 

Not wanting to test his patience any more than necessary after being dropped like that, she tried to oblige. Her abdominal muscles burned with exhaustion and strain as she awkwardly shifted her weight forward and managed to sit. She immediately knew why he’d want her to sit up. Ahead of her, next to a vibrator that was sputtering and slowly losing its charge, was the vial. The vibrant colors of the liquid within tantalized her and for a brief second she had almost forgotten Kingston still loomed above her. 

He leaned down a bit, and reduced his voice to more of a playful whisper. “It’s literally right there. Go and get it. You’re so close.”

Despite this obviously being one of Kingston’s fucked up and sadistic games, Safaa was now well aware of the potential costs of non-participation and with a whimper rolled over onto her knees and began to crawl forward. 

“Let’s make a game out of this!” Kingston excitedly said as he brought his hand down on her. All she could do when confronted with the weight and power of him was collapse down and let her limbs sprawl out. There wasn’t even five seconds of potential hope and freedom allotted to her. His thumb started to pet and fondle her ass. 

“All this is making me horny as fuck again. No way I’m getting to bed this fucking wired. Let’s have a fun little contest. First one of us to reach orgasm wins.”

A declaration of no and a firm head shake from Safaa went unanswered as Kingston continued to talk. “If you win and you come first, you get the antidote. It takes 30 minutes for it to take effect, which is more than enough time for me to disappear completely. You’ll never see me again.”

Safaa had no real reason to trust him, and even less reason to give him the satisfaction of watching her try to get herself off. She rolled her eyes.

“And if I win - I get to keep you forever. Any people who get shrunk, we just give them a good old memory wipe and they’re back to their shit boring lives within a few days. But not you. You’ll never be big again. This will be every single night for the rest of your existence. My little fuck toy. No one will even know about you. Anything that happened tonight is completely off the books and never happened. And I can still wipe some of your memories. Any and all semblance of identity and humanity and dignity will cease to exist. Forever.” 

Kingston ended that sentence with a playful little spank to Safaa’s bottom with his thumb. 

“Don’t even think of trying to fake an orgasm. And don’t even think of trying to ruin mine.” He said more slowly and loudly.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking down there. Just how the fuck are you going to expect me to possibly keep my word? I’m the lying piece of shit who shrank you and did all this to you, after all.”

Safaa tensed up in fear. 

“This is how you know I’m really a man of my word.” He said as he grabbed the headphone cord. 

Safaa intensified her efforts to squirm and crawl away, but to no use. Kingston took hold of the plug at the end and teasingly held it in front of her, blocking her view of the vial. 

“You thought I was just bluffing with that.” He taunted. 

“NO! FUCK OFF!” Safaa yelled.

Kingston relinquished some of the hold on her. He kept one finger in the small of her back to hold her down and in place as she kicked and punched the blanket beneath her. 

“Are you FUCKING CRAZY? It’s too fucking big! You’ll f-fucking kill me with that!” Safaa continued, as her yell turned to a cry. 

He just smiled and began to drag the rigid metallic tip of the plug across her body. He went up and down her back around his finger, and down to her kicking legs. He swirled it around her ass as she continued to beg and cry and thrash about. 

Kingston worked hard to suppress his laughter as he gently tossed the plug to the side, out of Safaa’s view, and instead pulled out the much smaller ballpoint pin that he had been concealing under his ring finger since he left the bathroom. He brought the smooth and round end up to her ass and slowly began to push it in.


End file.
